


You Are The Treasure That I Seek

by acindra



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Jeremy has a secret admirer





	You Are The Treasure That I Seek

**Author's Note:**

> My school had 7 class periods each 55 mins long, so I based the class schedule after that.

Jeremy entered the school feeling a little down. 

It was Valentine’s day and he wasn’t dating anyone so it was unlikely he’d be getting any valentines this year. Not that he ever got any from anyone but Michael in the past. 

He had just hoped since he was no longer lying underneath the social ladder at school that he would get something. He mused on how pathetic it was for a junior to not get any valentines as he traversed the hallway. 

“Jeremy!” A familiar voice called out.

He whirled around to find Michael running up to him. “Hey Michael.”

“Hey, bro. Happy V-day!” Michael shoved a box into his hands.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Michael. Hang on a sec yours is in my bag.” They stopped at Jeremy’s locker and he pulled a wrapped box out of his bag, handing it to Michael.

They opened their gifts.

Jeremy received a framed picture of them as kids playing on a jungle gym dome. 

Michael received a few pokemon themed patches. “Dude, I can’t wait to get home so I can put these on my hoodie.

“Man how long ago was this taken? We were so tiny!” He eyed Michael. “Well, you’re still tiny.”

“Rude! Just because you’re a fucking beanpole-”

“Oh my god.” Jeremy interrupted. He had just opened his locker to find a white, heart shaped construction paper card on top of his books. “Michael! I got a valentine!”

“I can see that.” Michael replied, wryly. “Well? Are you going to open it?”

Jeremy hesitated. “It’s probably not for me. I mean. Who would give me a valentine?”

“You won’t know until you open it.”

Jeremy still didn’t reach for it. “What if it’s a joke?”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Do you want me to open it for you?”

“No. I just.” He made a frustrated noise. “I’m scared.” He admitted.

Michael pat him on the back. “I’m sure the worst that’ll happen is it’ll explode into glitter- and it doesn’t look like one of those cards so you’re probably good.”

“Thanks for that vote of confidence.” Jeremy said dryly. He sighed and grabbed the card.

Michael was right; it was too thin to be holding glitter.

The heart had ‘Happy Valentine’s Day’ on the front in a fancy scrawl.

He took a deep breath and opened it. Pasted inside, typed up on normal computer paper, was this note:

_Jeremy,_

_I’ve liked you for a long time and I’ve noticed you don’t receive many valentines, which I intend to rectify. I’ve enlisted your friends to help me. So do you feel up to a little scavenger hunt? I promise I’ll reveal my identity at the end. First, find Brooke at her favorite place at school._

_-Love, your secret admirer_

“What does it say?” Michael asked, peering around Jeremy.

“It… I have a secret admirer?” He blushed a little.

“Dude, really?”

“I have to go.”

“What? Go where?”

“C’mon!” Jeremy started down the hall. “They said that they’ve made a scavenger hunt for me. I gotta go see Brooke behind the school.”

“That’s awesome!” Michael told him, following after him. “They sound really cool! I wonder who it is?”

“I don’t know! The front of the card is done by hand but it’s all fancy and the inside was printed so it’s not like I can recognize the handwriting.”

“Besides, who recognizes other people’s handwriting anyways?”

“I know you dot your i’s and j’s with a circle.”

“Oh. Good point. Maybe they have a distinctive thing in their handwriting, too.”

“Maybe! I guess we’ll find out after we talk to Brooke.”

They exited to the back of the school to see Brooke leaning against the wall, looking at her phone. 

She looked up when she heard the door open. “Hey Jeremy, Michael. You made it here fast.”

“Romeo over here practically ran the whole way.” Michael told her and she laughed.

“Well good luck, Jeremy.” She said, handing him another construction paper heart, this one red. “See you later.”

“Bye, Brooke!” Jeremy said, distracted, as he opened the card.

_Jeremy_

_You’re probably really excited and ran over here. I’m sorry to say that this is probably going to take all of the school day, though. I need the time to get everything set up, yanno? Anyways the next clue is at where Chloe hangs out before school, but she won’t be there until after first period so go to class, ok?_

_-Love, your secret admirer_

Jeremy groaned, frustrated.

“What? What’s it say?” Michael asked.

“The next clue is with Chloe. But not until after first period.”

“Well, you’ve become a lot more studious since the squip thing.” Michael pointed out.

“Have I?”

“Dude, you actually set aside an hour to study. An hour we could be gaming. A whole hour.”

Jeremy shrugged. “It helps me get good grades.”

“And so does going to class. Which starts soon, so we should probably get going.”

Jeremy sighed. “Yeah, you’re right.”

-

After his first period class, Jeremy rushed to the closest set of bathrooms, then dithered outside of the girl’s restrooms, realizing he couldn’t just go in.

“Looks like someone’s in a hurry.” Chloe said, coming up to him. “Sorry. I just got out of class. I would’ve liked to see you sneaking into the girl’s bathroom, though.”

Jeremy flushed. “I probably wouldn’t have gone in.” He muttered.

Chloe raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. “Why do I not believe you.”

Jeremy grumbled. “Fine, so I would have. But I’d have waited until class started so no one was in it!”

Chloe snorted. “Including me, lover boy. Fine. I’ll put you out of your misery, here’s your note.” She handed over another heart, this one orange.

_Jeremy,_

_I really like your hair. Sometimes I think about touching it- is that creepy to say? I don’t know, man, sometimes I think this secret admirer thing is a little creepy, too. I mean, the liking you thing is cool, but I’m concerned doing this whole scavenger hunt thing is a little weird. I guess if you’re reading this I’ve decided to go through with it anyways. Your next clue will be at Christine’s favorite place to be passionate at school._

_-Love, your secret admirer_

Jeremy looked up to see Chloe staring at him curiously. “What?”

“I want to know what it says. I’m a romantic at heart, Jeremy.”

“You mean you didn’t read it?”

Chloe gasped, offended. “How very dare you. I would never look at something private like that. I’d ask. Which is what I’m doing now. What’d they say?” She inched closer, trying to look at the card.

“Just where to get the next clue.” Jeremy closed it and slipped it into his backpack before she could read it.

“Fine. Be that way. I’ll just get the story out of your secret admirer later.” She said, turning to leave.

“Wait! You know who she is?”

Chloe frowned. “I know who they are, yes.” She emphasised the ‘they’. “I have to go, class starts soon.” She left before he could ask any further questions.

“They?” Jeremy was confused, but he didn’t have time to dwell. He made a mental note to ask Christine if she knew who it was later.

-

After second period he went to the auditorium.

Christine was up on stage singing.

_”Give me a shot to show what I’ve got!_  
I’m a hell of a whole lot more than this frizzy hair,  
These frumpy clothes I wear,  
Though I rock ‘em like nobody you’ve seen before! 

_‘Cuz I am the coolest girl in the whole wide world.  
I know it below it all.”_

She stopped when Jeremy got up to the stage. “Hey Jeremy, looking for this?” She produced a yellow heart from her pocket.

“Yeah. Nice singing, by the way.”

“Thanks! I really look up to Hermione- she faces so much adversity and-” She cut herself off. “But you don’t want to hear me chatter on! Go on! Read your card! I’ll see you at lunch.”

“Oh, ok. Thanks, Christine... Wait!” Jeremy called after her, remembering that he was going to ask her if she knew his secret admirer.

But Christine had already made it out the door.

“Damnit.” He opened the card and began to read.

_Jeremy,_

_I like your style. Like, your clothes, I mean. It looks like you’ve been trying harder to fit in with the ‘cool’ kids for a while, though, which I can respect but it makes you seem a lot more… generic. Which makes me sad. Is that weird to say? Have you figured out why this is going to take all day? I’m only giving you one card per break in between classes, and there’s quite a few of them to get through. The next clue is where Jake likes to play games._

_-Love, your secret admirer_

Jeremy looked down at his clothes. Even after he got rid of the squip he had retained some of its version of a fashion sense that made him fit in more with his friends. If his secret admirer had liked his clothes before the squip incident, they’d have to have liked him for almost half a year at least.

He was distracted as he made his way to third period.

-

Afterwards, he went to the gym. Jake was sitting on the bleachers, humming to himself.

“Jake?”

Jake startled. “Whoa, man, don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“Sorry?”

“Here I was told to give you this.” He handed Jeremy a green heart.

“Thanks. Hey, you know who my secret admirer is, right?”

Jake looked uneasy. “Yes?”

“Can you tell me who they are?”

“No way, man. I’m not a snitch.”

Jeremy frowned. “Can you at least tell me something about her.”

Jake shrugged. “I could. But I probably shouldn’t. They’ll probably try to kick me.” He emphasized the ‘they’, just like Chloe had done.

“So she’s a violent person?” Jeremy asked, surprised.

“I didn’t say that! Just. They’d be mad at me if I did.”

“Why do you guys keep saying ‘they’ like that”

Jake shrugged again. “You should probably read your card.”

Jeremy sighed.

_Jeremy,_

_Have you noticed the colors of the cards are making a rainbow? I bet you didn’t, you oblivious dork. Though, I’m glad you’re so oblivious or you would have caught me out on liking you a long time ago. I’m not the subtlest person there is. Anyways, here’s something to think about- why did I choose to make a rainbow of hearts for you? Good luck coming up with the answer! The next ‘clue’ you don’t have to think about, just go to lunch. Though the other ‘clues’ aren’t particularly difficult, either, are they?_

_-Love, your secret admirer_

Jeremy was baffled. “Why is a rainbow important?” He asked aloud.

Jake snorted.

“What? What is it?”

“If you don’t know, I’m not going to tell you.”

Jeremy pouted. “You’re absolutely no help.”

“I’m plenty of help, it’s just not you I’m helping.”

-

After fifth period Jeremy went to lunch. 

Everyone else from the squip squad was already at their regular table by the time he got out of the lunch line. 

“Hey guys.” He said, sliding into his seat next to Michael.

“Hi Jeremy.” They chorused.

Jenna reached over the table, holding a blue heart out to him. “I believe this is for you.”

“Thanks.”

He opened it eagerly, hoping there would be some answers.

_Jeremy,_

_Please try to not hate me when you find out who I am. I know I’m not who you’re expecting but I can’t help my feelings. I’m probably feeling super ill right now, because I’m risking a lot if I tell you- so if you reject me, please be kind. Your next clue will be with Rich after fifth period where his memorial was last semester._

_-Love, your secret admirer_

“You ok Jeremy? That’s a pretty serious expression you got going there.” Michael said.

“She asked me to not hate her.”

The group exchanged glances.

Michael cleared his throat. “Do you know why you would hate them?” He stressed the ‘them’.

“No! I’m pretty confused.” He admitted. “She also said I should think about why the cards are making a rainbow. And you-” He pointed at Michael. “You just said ‘them’ weird. Why?”

Michael chose his words carefully. “They may not be what you’re thinking?”

“What does that even mean?”

“Did it ever occur to you that they... Well. They may not be… a girl.”

Jeremy blinked. “What?”

“The rainbow flag is the gay pride flag.” He explained slowly, pointing to the rainbow patch on his left shoulder. “Some people are gay, Jeremy.”

“I know that!” Jeremy exclaimed, exasperated. He looked at the others. “Are they a boy?”

The group didn’t respond.

“Brooke. Be honest with me. Is my secret admirer a boy or not.”

Brooke eeped and hid behind Chloe. “I can’t tell you, I’m sorry!”

“Would it be a bad thing if they were?” Christine asked.

Jeremy shook his head. “Of course not. I just… what kind of boy would like _me_?”

Jake snorted.

Michael glared at him, patting Jeremy’s back. “I’m a boy and I like you just fine.”

“Thanks Michael.”

He spent the rest of lunch idly eating and trying to wrap his mind around the fact his secret admirer might be a boy.

-

After his fifth period, he made his way to Rich’s locker.

“I don’t see why you couldn’t have given this to me at lunch.” He complained.

“I’m just following instructions, bro.” Rich told him. “I can’t wait to see you all lovey dovey with them after this. You’re going to be so adorable I’ll probably hurl.” 

“Can you give me a hint about them?”

“Uh, no. I’ve been sworn to secrecy. Duh.”

“Not even one little detail?”

Rich looked around them then leaned in. “One thing about them? They… like you a lot.” He laughed at Jeremy’s disgruntled face and pulled an indigo heart from his locker. “Here ya go.”

“You’re all conspiring against me.” He muttered.

“We’re really not. You’ll see.”

“Where did they even get indigo construction paper? I didn’t know they made that.”

Rich shrugged. “Beats the shit outta me.”

_Jeremy,_

_I bet you thought this was going to be the last clue, but nope! I totally found indigo paper at the craft store. Cost me a pretty penny, too, but you’re worth it! We’re coming to the end now, have you been enjoying the hunt? I hope so. It took a while to convince your friends to play along. I hope they’ve been nice to you about this, I know it’s super cheesy. Anyways. Find your totally awesome best friend after sixth period where you normally meet up after school._

_-Love, your secret admirer_

“Wait, Michael is in on this, too?”

Rich shrugged again. “Is he?”

“The card says he has my next clue! But he was with me this morning when I got the first one- and he was surprised!”

Rich hummed, thoughtful. “Maybe they asked him to help after lunch?”

“But these messages are all printed out, so they must have written them at home. Asking him after lunch would be risky, if he said no.”

Rich smiled sadly. “Maybe he’s just a better actor than you think.”

-

After sixth period, Jeremy rushed to Michael’s locker. “Did you know?” He half yelled as he came up to Michael.

“Did I know what?”

“Did you know about this scavenger hunt this morning?”

“Oh. Uh. Yes. I’ve actually known for a while.”

“Seriously? So you were just acting this morning?”

“I’m sorry! They really wanted this all to be a surprise! Don’t be mad!”

“I’m not. I’m not mad. I’m just… shocked.”

“If it helps, it’s almost over. Here’s your last clue.”

He handed over a violet heart.

Unlike all of the other cards, this one’s message was surprisingly brief.

_Jeremy,_

_You’ll find your prize where you found your first clue after school._

_-Love, your secret admirer_

-

Seventh period was hell for Jeremy. He couldn’t concentrate at all and spent the entire time checking the clock.

Finally, when the bell rang, he shot up out of his chair and made his way back to his locker.

Michael was waiting for him there, looking eager. “You ready for this?” he asked as Jeremy approached.

Suddenly, he wasn’t so sure. In his rush to get there, he never stopped to think about what he was going to do when he found out who his secret admirer was.

He swallowed heavily. “No. I’m not ready. But I’m going to do this anyways.”

He opened his locker…

And several colorful heart shaped construction paper cards spilled out.

“Whoa!”

Michael backed up and the people around them followed suit.

Jeremy’s locker was full to the brim with the cards and gifts. He tried to stop them all from falling out to minor success. 

Michael produced a plastic bag from his backpack and bent down to start gathering the cards that had spilled to the floor. “C’mon, put them all in the bag and we’ll read them all when we get home.” 

“Ok.” Jeremy carefully began to pull them out from the top. “Wait where the fuck are all of my books.” 

“Oh, I have them in my locker.”

“Did you really help my secret admirer get into my locker.”

“Yes. Yes, that’s exactly what I did.” Michael produced another plastic bag out of his backpack as the first one became too full.

At the bottom of the pile of cards was a companion cube pillow with a white card strapped to it..

“That’s adorable.” Michael commented.

“Reminds me of when we played the Portal 2 Co-Op.” Jeremy said, pulling the pillow out of his locker. “And how you kept stepping off the button to let me drop into the acid in that one level.”

“You have to admit, it was hilarious.”

“Yeah.” Jeremy made sure all of the cards and gifts were in the bags. “Alright, let’s go.”

-

Michael drove them to Jeremy’s house where they spread all of the cards and gifts out on his bed.

Jeremy undid the strap on the companion cube pillow so he could read the card. “I hope to be your companion for a very long time.” He read. 

“Aww.”

Jeremy blushed and grabbed another card. It, like the majority of them, had a number on the front and a tootsiepop on the back. “We should probably sort these first. Or try to find number one.”

They rooted through the pile, Jeremy getting distracted by a plush bee with a card that read “Will you bee mine?”

“I found it!” Michael handed over the number one card.

“According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly.” Jeremy read aloud. “This is the bee movie script.”

They continued to look through the pile for the next card. 

“Here it is. It’s wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. Oh my god. They printed out the entire bee movie script.”

Michael snickered. “That’s amazing.”

“That’s some dedication. Ok I guess we can weed out the tootsiepop cards”

In the end they were left with a pile of bee movie script cards and two bagged gifts.

Michael watched, expectantly as Jeremy opened the card attached to a bag of Sweethearts candies. 

“This card is a voucher to buy the name of one (1) star.” Jeremy’s eyes went wide. “They want to buy me a _star_.”

“That’s so sweet! Also I can’t believe you actually like those chalk abominations, you heathen.”

“They taste like sugar, not chalk.” Jeremy replied automatically, having had this discussion many times. He shoved a handful into his mouth to prove his point.

Michael rolled his eyes.

Upon opening the other bagged gift, Jeremy squeaked. 

“What? What is it?”

Jeremy handed over the bag.

Michael laughed when he saw it was full of condoms. “Oh hey, they’re also numbered.” He poured them out on the bed so he could look at the numbers. “Hah! There’s sixty-nine of them!” He announced, holding up the condom numbered sixty-nine. “You should marry this person.”

“Or have a lot of sex with them, apparently.”

“¿Porque no los dos? Oh hey, there’s one more in the bag.” He pulled out a small jewelry box. “I have it on good authority that you should open the box first.”

Jeremy popped open the box to reveal a pixel heart pendant split in two, with player one and player two written on each respective piece. He looked up at Michael, confused. 

“Now the card.” Michael encouraged.

_To My Player Two,_

_Will you be the boyf to my riends?_

_-Love, Michael_

Jeremy’s eyes widened. “M-Michael?”

Michael was playing with the edge of Jeremy’s comforter. “That’s me.”

“You’re my secret admirer?”

Michael refused to look up. “Yep.”

“I... I don’t know what to say.”

“I can go if you’d like, I know this is a lot to process and it’s probably better if I’m not here when you decide you hate me and-”

“I could never hate you!” Jeremy protested.

“But you could never love me either, I know. I’m just gonna-”

Jeremy caught his arm as Michael moved to get off of the bed. “No. I didn’t say that.” He pulled him back down.

“But you were thinking it.”

“I wasn’t!”

Michael crossed his arms over his chest, hugging himself.

“I- I was thinking I’m very lucky. I’m very lucky to have… to have someone like you loving me.”

“Jeremy?” Michael finally looked at him.

“I never thought I could be this lucky.” He admitted.

“Do- do you like me back?” Michael asked, afraid to hear the answer. 

“Y-yeah. I told myself you could never like me like- like that. And I didn’t want to lose our friendship.”

“Jeremy! I could kiss you!”

“You really could.” Jeremy confirmed, blushing.

“O-oh. Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They drew closer together and closed the gap between them.

The kiss was slow and sweet and Jeremy felt a little like he was floating.

But then Michael got a bit eager and pushed up against Jeremy until they toppled over, laughing. “You taste like chalk candy.” He told him.

“Sugar.”

Michael pressed his lips against his again. “There’s your ‘sugar’.”

They smiled at each other.

“I might’ve jacked off to your voice.” Jeremy blurted.

“You what now?” 

“When we were on the phone.”

“The condoms were supposed to be a joke, but I guess we can use them after all.” Michael said, laughing into Jeremy’s shoulder.

“I feel really bad, now.”

“About jacking off to my voice?”

“No, about Valentine’s day. You did all of this and I just got you a couple pokemon patches.”

“You can make it up to me next year.”

“I don’t know if I can top this.”

“I’m fully expecting a fancy dinner, flowers, and chocolate, if that helps.”

“You really think there’ll be a next year?”

“I don’t know. I hope so. And many more.”

“I hope so, too... I can’t believe you printed out the entire bee movie script, you dork.”

“You mean you can’t _bee_ lieve.” Michael corrected.

“And! You said you think about touching my hair!”

Michael carded his hands through Jeremy’s fluffy hair, just because he could.

“Is it everything you wanted?” Jeremy teased.

“Yes.” Michael admitted. “Very soft. A plus plus.”

Jeremy leaned up to kiss him again and they stayed like that for a little while until he pulled away with recognition in his eyes. “Wait so the reason you printed out the messages was because your handwriting _is_ distinctive!”

Michael snorted. “Yep.”

“And the card colors was because of the pride flag!”

“Yes, Jeremy. Are you all caught up now?”

Jeremy pouted.

“Aw, hell. Don’t do that with your face.”

“Or what?”

“Or this.” Michael leaned down to kiss him again.

When they pulled away again, Jeremy grinned up at him. “You know, I don’t think I’ve learned my lesson.” He purposefully pouted.

“I’ll just have to teach you it again.”

“Never stop.”

“Ok, that’s ridiculously sappy. And we have to, like, breathe and stuff.”

“You gave me a scavenger hunt, a bajillion cards, and a heart necklace that says player two on it, you’re not allowed to judge me for sappy things.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please check out the other 30 BMC fics I've written! 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr ([ acindra ](http://acindra.tumblr.com))- I also made a crocheted doll of [ Michael! ](http://acindra.tumblr.com/post/161391774925)
> 
> [ Bonus George Salazar and Michael!Doll pic ](https://twitter.com/georgesalazar/status/880209460962185216)


End file.
